The Brigade Box/Transcript
Journal June 14, 1944, 0900 hrs Amaye Sur Seulles, France Overcast, 66°F 7th Armored took a beating yesterday. The Tiger we faced at St. Louet ambushed us just east of Villers-Bocage. Within ten minutes, our convoy was a chain of smoldering wreckage, twenty vehicles long. We could do nothing but watch our tanks fire at the Tiger without effect before being destroyed themselves. We've been ordered to pull back to Caumont in a defensive box formation. Caen will have to wait. Sergeant John Davis 7th Armoured Division Gameplay Box" Sur Seulles, France 14th, 1944 ''Davis'', Price, MacGregor, and a squad of soldiers are running through a field being hit by mortars. Price: 'Take cover! Get to the barn! Move! '''Price: '''Keep moving! Don't stop! ''The squad soon enters the barn and clears it of all enemy soldiers. '''Price: Hold up here lads - we have to find and take out those mortars. MacGregor - get that barn door open! After MacGregor forces the door open, enemy reinforcements arrive. Price: 'Heads up! Halftrack full of Jerries! ''The squad kills all enemy reinforcements and moves forward. 'MacGregor: '''Take out those mortar crews! ''The mortar crews are soon killed, ending the mortar strikes. 'Price: '''Good work lads! Come on, we've got to take that field HQ to the north! ''The squad passes through a building into a field in front of the HQ. 'Price: '''They know we're here lads - dig in and fight! '''Price: '''So much for the easy stuff lads! That big farm house is the centerpiece of the German defense here! We've got to capture it! '''Price: '''Move out! ''After facing heavy resistance, including mortar strikes, the squad captures the HQ. 'Price: '''Regroup lads! Over here! On my position lets go! '''Price: '''King Six to Easy Six - we've taken our bloody objective, over! '''Soldier (heard from radio): '''Understood King Six. Be advised, more enemy patrols sighted approaching your sector! Hold our flank against the German counterattacks! You must buy us enough time to move the rest of the division to safety! Out! '''MacGregor: '''You heard it lads! Take up defensive positions in the farm house, let's move! '''MacGregor: '''They'll be coming from the south! Find a good position and get ready! ''The German counterattack soon starts. 'MacGregor: '''Jerries incoming! Let 'em have it! Open fire! '''MacGregor: '''Hold your position dammit! ''When the Germans apply a smokescreen: 'Soldier: '''German smokescreen! Hold your fire until you have a target! Make every shot count! ''When Germans attack the left flank: 'Soldier: '''They're coming around the left flank! Go over there and stop them! ''When Germans attack the right flank: 'Soldier: '''Bloody hell! More Germans coming around the east side! '''Soldier: '''Jerries closing on the east flank! We need some help over here! ''If the HQ is breached: 'MacGregor: '''They're inside! ''At 1:15: 'MacGregor: '''Halftrack coming in from the south! ''When the Tiger tank appears: 'MacGregor: '''Tiger tank! '''Soldier: '''We're buggered without an anti-tank weapon! '''Price: '''Sergeant Davis! Circle around to the left and disable that tank! Move! ''If the tank is not destroyed: 'Price: '''Sergeant Davis! Use your explosives and plant them on that tank! Go! ''Davis soon destroys the Tiger tank. '''Soldier: Looks like they're retreating! Soldier: And come back any time, you Jerry bastards! We'll be waiting for you! 'Price: '''We did it boys! Bloody fine work! '''Price: '''All right, let's go, regroup out back! ''If Davis takes too long to join up with Price: 'Price: '''Regroup, lads! Over here! On my position let's go! ''Davis and the rest of the squad regroups behind the HQ. 'Price: '''Bloody fine work men. The 7th Armored's made it out of this mess thanks to our efforts on this flank. That said, our job here is done, so let's get the hell out of here. ''The level ends.